deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Flare-Rex/Kurumi Tokisaki vs Dio Brando
Kurumi Tokisaki: The Spirit known as 'Nightmare', frome Date A Live Dio Brando: The Stand User vampire of JoJo's Bizzare Adventure. WHO.IS.DEADLIEST!? KURUMI TOKISAKI'S WEAPONS Close-Range *Flintlock: While appearing to be a regular flintlock, it functions more like a semi-automatic weapon. Like a certain previous combatant, Kurumi seems to never have to reload. Mid-Range *Carbine: Like Kurumi's flintlock, it seems to function more as a semi-automatic weapon, again never needing to reload Long-Range *City of Devouring TIme: Drains the life of every surrounding living thing, save for other Spirits Advantages *Can stop/slow time with her bullets, howver, this'll only slow down the target *Can shoot a target with her bullets, and that will rewind the opponents time by a few seconds **She can fire this at herself to hear any recent injuries *She can also up her speed and agility with these bullets *Can summon spectral hands to ensnare her enemies, she can drag them into her shadow, to which she 'eats' them *Another bullet Kurumi uses on herself is one where she summons countless clones of herself, while they lack the time stop ability of real Kurumi, they can still use City of Devouring Time *SpaceQuakes can destroy city blocks *She can also fly Disadvantages *If the original Kurumi is killed, so do the clones *Use of time stop depletes her lifespan, hence why she 'devours' people *Unforseen curcumstances can knock Tokisaki off-guard *Running out of time restricts her abilities, and could kill her *Other spirits are immune to CoDT DIO BRANDO'S WEAPONS Close-Range *Bare fists: DIO has sharp nails, and has also learned to fight due to growing up in the slums of 19th Century London Mid-Range Throwing knives: DIO can pull multiple knives out of seemingly nowhere Long-Range The World: DIO's Stand. His stands ability is to stop time Advantages *Most of the time, DIO is calm, collected, and precise with his coices *Cunning and intelligent *Very charismatic *After absorbing Joseph Joestar's blood, he was strong enough to hurl a steamroller at Jotaro Kujo *Inhumanly fast: Able to dodge Star Platinum's fists, and was able to dodge Noriaki Kakyoin's Emerald Splash *He can lower his body temperature, and can freeze opponents with a touch *He can pressurize bodily liquids in his eyes, and by making small openings in his pupil's and squirting them out *Can break a steel spear *Survived being bisected and decapitated *Killed Kakyoin *Non-Stand users cn't see, nor hurt Stands Disadvantages *EXTREMELY overconfident in his abilities **Though a majority of his plans involve making the Joestar line suffer, Dio underestimated them and actually assured his own defeat by them. The best example would be his rivalry with Jonathan Joestar, having been defeated by him three times despite learning from their first bout how powerful Jonathan can get if pushed enough. **Despite knowing how dangerous Jotaro was, he still toyed with him, even after Star Platinum unlocked its time stop ability. *Dio has said that his occasional outburst of anger is one of his biggest weakness, making him act irrationally and more often than not ruining his plans. *All damage dealt to The World transfers to Dio. And vice versa *Weak to Sunlight and Hamon based attacks which can disintegrate him in seconds. Who. Is. Deadliest? Kurumi DIO Voting will end on May 31st, 2019 Fight Category:Blog posts